Palace II
Details *'Title:' 宫锁珠帘 / Gong Suo Zhu Lian *'Episodes:' 37 *'Broadcast period:' 2012-Jan-20 to 2012-Feb-07 *'Air time:' 22:00 *'Opening theme song:' Ai De Gong Yang (爱的供养) The Offerings of Love by Mickey He and Du Chun *'Ending theme song:' Fo Shuo (佛说) by Mickey He *'Insert songs:' **Xiang Si Qu (相思曲) by Zhang Jia Ni, Yuan Shan Shan and Shu Chang **Hui Huang (辉煌) Glorious by Yan Dan Chen (颜丹晨) **Zai Lai Yi Ci (再来一次) Once More by Zhang Zi Xuan (张子宣) **Luo Hua (落花) Falling Flower by dubbing performers Synopsis The beginning of the Drama begins with Luo Qing Chuan, the Time Traveling Protagonist being back in the Qing Dynasty. She is in a Dream where Yin Zhen had gotten a Shaman to bring her back. But through many dialogues and action, she wakes up from the dream. It turns out she has returned with her Husband, Yin Si and they live a modern life. Qing Chuan had written her Journey and turned it into a Drama, which she starred in. She just finished writing the Sequel and was supposed to be shooting the Drama on the day of Yin Si's and her Anniversary. She had remembered as she talked to Lian Er and quit the acting job and suggested Lian Er to take her place. The Director had questioned it but then agreed. The Series revolves around Lian Er, a girl in the Qing Dynasty who lived during the reign of Emperor Yong Zheng. She is stuck in a Love Triangle of Yong Zheng and Prince Guo. User/Viewer Ratings Cast *Mickey He as Yin Zhen (4th Prince) / Emperor Yong Zheng *Du Chun as Yin Li (17th Prince) / Prince Guo *Yuan Shan Shan as Lian Er / Noble Consort Xi *Zhang Jia Ni as Consort Yu Shu *Shu Chang as Hai Tang and Mu Dan *Feng Shao Feng as Yin Si (8th Prince) *Yang Mi as Luo Qing Chuan / Hua Ying (Consort) *Wei Qian Xiang as Yin Zhen (Yin Ti) (14th Prince) / Prince Xun *Tanny Tien as Princess Dowager Chun *Hai Lu as Jia Jia (17th Princess) *Zhao Li Ying as Bai He (19th Princess) *Sun Fei Fei as Zhen Er *Chen Xiao as Yin Ji (19th Prince) *Wang Lin as Auntie Pan Chun / Head of Xin Zhe Ku *Yang Rong as Xi Xiang (Consort Qian) *Bai Bing as Consort Wan Pin *Xue Jia Ning as Xiu Chun *Ma Wen Long as Zha Lan Tai *Wayne Wang as Li Wei *Jiang Rui Jia as Rong Er *Ken Tong as A Ling A (Jia Jia's father) *Liu Bin as Yin E (10th Prince) *Bao Bei Er as Su Pei Sheng (Head Eunuch) *Sun Jian as little eunuch *Zhao Jin Jun (赵金君) as little eunuch *Liu Fang as Lian Er's mother *Michelle Yim as Hai Tang's mother *Li Xiang as Madam Guan *Ru Ping as Er Mo *Chen Xu (陈旭) as Hong Li (Yong Zheng's 4th son) *Zhao Jing Yu (赵靖羽) as little princess *Yang Yao Tian as Xiong Kui *Lv Jia Rong as Shuang Shuang (ep.6) *Han Zi Xuan as Yong Zheng Production Credits *'Screenwriter:' Yu Zheng *'Producers:' Yu Zheng, Lin Guo Hua (林国华), Ouyang Chang Lin *'Directors:' Li Hui Zhu (李慧珠), Deng Wei En (邓伟恩) External Links *Official site *Special site *Sina weibo *Baidu baike Category:CDrama Category:CDrama2012 Category:Hunan TV Category:Historical Category:Romance Category:Time travel Category:H&R Century Pictures Category:Huanyu Film Category:Mango Studios